


学费

by singer1984



Category: PTU, 命运快车
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singer1984/pseuds/singer1984
Summary: 小男妓姜世杰
Relationships: omc/姜世杰, 何文展/姜世杰
Kudos: 2





	学费

香港半夜的街头是没有什么人的，除了到处巡逻的机动部队。何文展招呼了一下手下的人，大家默契的站在转角的位置。  
这是一栋废弃的大楼，香港很多，作为寸土寸钻的地方，资源都握在金字塔顶端那群人的手里，所以他们挥霍的更多，为了更好的资源，这样地势偏远的烂尾楼就成了流浪汉的聚集处。  
何文展才踏上落满灰的楼梯就听到楼里断断续续的呻吟，这里大概是暗娼的交易中心。  
他就连手枪都没有摸出来，摸着黑慢慢的往上面走去，楼上只有一展暗沉的灯，灯罩上堆积的油垢让他更加的昏暗。  
何文展站在“门口”，冷漠的看着房间中间交脔的两人。地上只有一张破烂的床垫，瘦弱的少年被压在男人的身下，双腿张开，缠上男人腰的动作生涩而淫乱。  
何文展觉得他应该制止这场怎么想都不合法的交易，所以他咳嗽了两声，男人像遇到猫的耗子，惊恐的盯着他，连眼珠子都在打颤 。  
何文展看到他拔出自己那根不知道是被吓软还是吓射的老二，对着他扯出一个笑了，“阿sir，大晚上的还这么辛苦呀” 他一边提着裤子一边爬起来。  
何文展没有理会他的谄媚，他盯着刚刚被男人压在身下的少年，他趴在那张破烂的床垫上  
破旧生锈的弹簧已经支棱了出来，昏黄的灯光把弹簧的阴影印在他的脸上，他撑着侧脸看着那个男人狼狈的模样，嘴角挂着一抹似有似无的微笑仿佛他才是那个出了钱的人。就算在何文展鹰似的目光射向他时，他也不过对着何文展无辜的眨了眨那双在刚才那场性爱之中染的淋漓的双眼。  
事情变的更加有趣。  
何文展收回视线，板着脸面无表情的看着男人，挑了挑眉，男人识相的提着还没系上的裤子，匆匆的往楼下跑，他甚至还听到男人啐了一口，巨大的回声在墙壁上撞来撞去，也引得那少年终于抬起了倦怠的双眸。  
何文展走上前去，他身上还残留着潮湿的汗，少年眼睛微微眯起看着眼前这个随时可以把他拷上的男人。  
“阿sir ”，他喊了一句，趴在床垫上不在言语，赤裸的背凹成一条弧线，让汗在腰窝出聚集成一个小水洼。  
他侧脸看着何文展在袋子里摸出一个记事本，按压笔的咔嚓声是这个房间里存在过最清脆的声音。  
“姓名。”  
少年嘟着嘴，埋怨的看了眼何文展 “姜世杰”。  
何文展的笔在记事本上戳了一个很明显的黑点，但是并没有向右下拉動。  
“你爸是姜啸海？”何文展低头看着这个小男妓，他对姜啸海这个在扫黑组最厚档案可以排到前十的名字还是有耳闻，姜世杰在听到这个名字时，脸上那种装作无辜的可爱笑容终于破碎。  
他扯了几下嘴角，最后还是回不来刚刚那副样子，自暴自弃地面无表情的看着何文展，但是就连嘴角的肌肉都在抽搐，“所以阿ir要带我回o记吗？”  
他垂下头躲在灯光的阴影里面，何文展突然按了一下笔的开关，银色的笔尖瞬间收回。  
姜世杰用余光看到他把记事本也塞进了制服里面，“对不起，虽然这里属于无人管辖区域，但是请不要在此驻留，以免发生不必要的危险。”  
姜世杰听了何文展的一通屁话，把脸埋在手臂里笑的浑身发抖。何文展也不离开，等他笑完了，少年那双眼睛被暖黄色灯光下腻的像蜜糖一样。他眼睛弯弯的，看着何文展，“可是阿sir，父亲去世之后我过得好惨，被扫地出门，就连一件衣服都没有。”  
他一边说着一边把角落里堆着的西装外套往角落里踢了踢，假模假样的擦了擦眼泪，半撑起身子，向着何文展慢慢的挪了过去。  
何文展半屈着身子，他趴在床垫上，嘴巴刚刚抵着何文展胯部的位置，他故意吐出一口热气，感觉到那东西了跳跳，笑的更加无害了。  
“阿sir呀，我已经好几天没吃东西了，你这么好，肯定能给我一些吃的对嘛？”  
他说话的热气全部喷在何文展的胯部，最后一个尾音拖得又长又娇，像个撒娇的十几岁小姑娘，他抬头眨了眨眼睛，抿着唇看着何文展。其实少了眼镜，他看着男人的脸都有些许的模糊，不过不耽误他的表演 。  
他的手掌扶着何文展的大腿，做出一副想借力撑起来的模样，但是拇指却抵在何文展制服的缝线出慢慢的滑来滑去，何文展屏住呼吸，看着他的表演，不拒绝也不接受。  
姜世杰对于他的无动于衷有些气馁，撅了撅嘴，瞬间又恢复到甜甜的微笑。他扯着何文展的裤脚让他慢慢的坐下，自己爬到他的怀里，他浑身赤裸，身后那处还有没有恢复的红肿。  
何文展如同柳下惠一样，看着他像猫一样在他身上蹭来蹭去，他搂着何文展的脖子，跨坐在男人身上，从耳朵后面开始慢慢的舔。凝结的盐结晶让他口渴。  
他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢的在何文展嘴角舔弄，轻咬着男人厚实的下唇，含着用牙齿轻柔的扯了扯。又用舌尖舔过嘴唇的每一寸褶皱，腰部也熟练的在男人胯部扭动，可是何文展始终没有什么反应。  
“难道他硬不起来”姜世杰恶劣的想，他直接探手往下抓去，刚刚碰到男人双腿之间，就被那东西的硬度吓了一跳。  
“假正经！”  
他在心里默默吐槽，手掌在男人腿间摸来摸去，就是不去碰重要的地方，但是偶然擦过却觉得那东西大了几圈。何文展鼓起的胯部贴在他赤裸的股间，刚刚黏腻的汗都在夜风之中蒸发，他现在身上冰凉光滑的仿佛上好的玉石。何文展的手放在他的腰间，手指在凹陷的脊柱上慢慢的向下滑动，抵着尾椎骨上揉了揉，感觉到怀里的身子顿时软了几分。  
姜世杰等着他继续向下摸，何文展却停那处，只是不时的揉揉，让姜世杰双腿打颤，头倚在他的肩上喘着气。  
姜世杰愤恨的瞪了他一眼，可惜现在他现在面颊潮红，眼睛水雾朦胧，毫无威慑力。  
他粗鲁的去扯何文展的皮带，也不在玩什么欲拒还迎的游戏了，何文展早在他他乱扯之前就解掉了皮带的暗扣，姜世杰手一扯，用脚踩着何文展的裤脚乱踢，两人顿时肉贴肉的挨在一起。  
他摸着早就湿透了的内裤，对着何文展一笑，那东西就滑了出来卡在他的股沟。他握着何文展阴茎的根部，抵着自己穴口试探性的进了进，显然不是刚刚那个男人可以比拟的。他咬着下唇，抬起了半截腰，双腿发软的立在半空中，用阴茎抵在自己穴口一次又一次的往里面送。在吃了半个头进去的时候，他松了口气，发软的双腿却支撑不住了，他垫着的脚尖一滑，咬着牙全部坐了下去。  
被填满的感觉让他觉得又酸又涨，觉得后面一股热流，他害怕血流成河，最后惨变凶案现场。一摸却发现男人的阴茎还没有完全进去，小半截还在外面，他摸着那湿淋淋的一段只觉得心惊肉跳，来找他的的男人大多是那些没钱的loser，就算最后自己哼哧哼哧的射了，他也很少觉得爽到。  
他摸着那么那些液体，怎么也不像是血，松了口气，按在男人的肩膀上慢慢的动了起来。可是实在太大了，就算他没有找准位置也会戳到，让他的力气被吞噬的越来越严重。  
姜世杰坐在何文展身上，双手哆嗦的扶着他的肩膀想要喘口气，却感觉到男人突然动了起来，挺动的腰，让他屁股里面的东西戳的越来越深，害得他不得不环着何文展的脖子才不被甩出去，“你...... 你慢一点”，他几次喘息才把这句话完整的表达出来。  
“小少爷，你的业务能力也太差了，到底是怎么赚到钱的。”  
何文展按着他的腰往自己身上压，含着他的耳垂慢慢的的说话，姜世杰对他说的“业务能力”气的够呛。小少爷还是有些没用的骨气，他觉得自己就算现在做这个生意也是生活所迫，等自己发达了，出钱的就是自己。  
他偏头去咬何文展的嘴唇，男人的嘴唇厚实，他就用牙齿叼着慢慢的咬着玩，何文展不知道小少爷里面的愤恨，觉得他是缺乏关爱。摸了摸他的脑袋，软软的发丝在指缝里滑过，猛的扣住他的后脑，用舌头钻进了他的嘴里。  
他舔着姜世杰的上颚，牙龈，口腔里丰富的神经把着陌生的感觉传给他的大脑，肌肉紧密的收缩，他能更好的感受到何文展舌尖滚烫的温度和粗糙的舌苔划过时的酥麻的感觉，他眼神迷离的盯着何文展的双眼，几乎快要哭出来了，小腹一阵阵的收缩放松，双腿无意识的夹紧死死的贴在何文展的大腿两侧。  
何文展知道他快要到了，舔了舔他流下泪水的眼角，拉着他的腿环在自己腰上，挺腰的速度更快了。  
姜世杰的手指扣在何文展背上，抓出了一条条的血印子，不过现在两人都没有时间管这个。他扣着姜世杰的胯骨把他提起来，阴茎几乎快要滑出去了. 姜世杰的头埋在他的胸口乱啃, 对他的动作很不满, 一口咬着何文展的胸上，何文展拍了拍他的屁股，使劲一压，阴茎全部挤了进去。  
姜世杰双腿僵直，脚尖都蜷缩了起来，贴在何文展腹部被磨蹭的阴茎一波一波的吐着浊液，他软在何文展怀里一副昏昏欲睡的样子，何文展拍了拍他的脸，“小少爷，你的业务能力实在太差了”，他故作惋惜的叹了口气，其实声音都比平时低了几度，他抬着姜世杰软着的腰，射精之后，肠道本能的收缩，像飞机杯一样的吸着他的阴茎。  
他抓着姜世杰腰部的手掌愈发的用力，一次次撞击的声音也越来越大，挤出的肠液飞溅在本就肮脏的床垫上，更增加了几个霉菌配养基地。姜世杰像个死尸一样任意他的玩弄，只有喉咙时不时挤出来的几声含糊的声音表示他还没有彻底昏厥，何文展笑了笑大腿肌肉一抽，突然翻身把他压在床上，压着他的胯骨极力得分开，猛的一挺，尽数交代在他的体内。  
何文展还没有彻底死绝的良心让他把睡到像死狗的小少爷捡回了家，就连换班时他习惯去的冰室都目不斜视的直接无视。姜世杰脏的可以，头发灰扑扑的还夹着几根杂草像那些卖小孩故意插上的草标，唯一身下的一件西装外套更是黑漆漆的不知道糊了什么，何文展在把它丢进洗衣机还是垃圾桶之间犹豫了一瞬，最后还是魂归垃圾堆。  
他觉得做为一个公务人员，收养一个未成年人不是难事，更何况小少爷肏起来挺顺手的，他每天多出一个人的伙食费还是绰绰有余，便心安理得的搞起来光源氏计划。  
至于小少爷醒来时大言不惭的说自己会付钱他也微笑的接受，拿出一堆欠条让小少爷慢慢的写名字。


End file.
